Fairy Love
by clarakyumin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, mempunyai seorang istri yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Dalam suatu kejadian yang tidak diduga dia bertemu dengan seorang peri. Peri yang begitu polos, lugu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka peri itu akan mengubah segalanya dengan cepat./KYUMIN/GS/Don't like? Don't read. ;)/RnR please.
1. Prolog

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Fairy Love**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pergi dulu ya sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sang istrie dengan sayang. "Jaga rumah baik-baik selama aku oergi." Ucapnya tersenyum pada sang istiri.

"Pasti Kyu. Kau berhati-hatilah selama pergi. Jaga dirimu, makan tepat waktu, dan jangan istirahat yang cukup." Sang istri juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Pasti Wookie-ah. Sampai jumpa." Dia kembali mengecup dahi sang istrie dengan sayang sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati Kyu." Teriak Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang peneliti pintar disebuah perushaan besar di seoul. Yang tadi itu adalah istrinya, Cho Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun ini. _Yeoja_ yang dicintainya.

_Ya, yang dicintainya._

* * *

Hujan deras sedang melanda kota seoul sekarang ini. Angin yang kencang berhembusan dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berada dalam mobil hanya bisa berdoa, semoha saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam perjalanannya kali ini.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya sedang menuju hutan yang akan dijadikan sebagai tempat penelitian. Dengan banya orang yang ada didalm mobil yang ditumpanginya itu, Kyuhyun terus saja berguman "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Mobil yang Kyuhyun tumpangi oleng seketika. Orang-orang yang ada didalam mobil itu menjadi panik begitupun dengan Kyuhyun.

Jalanan sangat licin, dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung kendaraan itu terus maju dan akhirnya jatuh dan masuk jurang.

.

_Keajaiban itu ada._

.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya seakan remuk. Dia berharap dia masih hidup sekarang. Dirumah ada Ryeowook, sang istri yang sedang menunggunya '_Walaupun jika aku hidup itu akan sangat mustahil_.' Pikirnya.

Dia mencoba membuka matanya.

Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang bersinar sedang menatapnya khawatir. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kyuhyun mencoba menutup mata dan membuka mata kembali.

Wajah itu hilang. _Kemana _yeoja_ barusan?_

Kyuhyun memandang sekitarnya. Dia dihutan sekarang ini. '_Jadi aku masih hidup? Tapi ini dimana?_' Matanya menatap sekeliling hutan itu. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya disana.

Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung yang menggema dihutan ini.

_Namja_ itu mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Matanya melihat bagian tubuhnya. Ini aneh. Tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, bahkan luka tergorespun tidak ada, hanya baju yang robek. Sedangkan dia yakin, dia jatuh dijurang dengan keadaan masih berada didalam mobil. Jadi pasti mustahil bisa keluar dari mobil itu tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Haloo? Apakah ada orang?" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara gemah yang membalas suaranya.

'_Sreek_' Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya takut. Semak-semak itu bergoyang. Tak ada angin, mungkin hanya hewan yang numpang lewat.

'_Sraaak_' Tidak! Itu bukan hewan. Kyuhyun curiga.

"Apa ada orang disana?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekat, walaupun takut.

Semak-semak itu kembali bergoyang saat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mendekat. Sebenarnya nyali Kyuhyun sudah menciut, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takutnya.

Saat sudah dekat, dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun menyibak semak-semak itu.

_Tatapan itu begitu polos._

Itu adalah kesan pertama yang Kyuhyun berikan saat melihat sesosok makhluk dengan sayap transparan dan seluruh tubuh yang berisnar, indah.

Tubuhnya sama dengan tubuh _yeoja_ manusia pada umumnya. Tapi bedanya, sosok yang ada didepannya ini bersayap dan bersinar. _Yeoja_ ini seorang peri! Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ini nyata atau hanya ilusi.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Dia mencoba mencari tahu tentang kenyataan yang ada didepannya itu.

_Yeoja_ yang ada didepannya memiringkan kepala, "Kau?" Suara itu begitu lembut. Dia mengulang kata terakhir dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hnn, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan _yeoja _yang ada didepannya itu.

"Namamu?" Lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu hanya mengulang kata terakhir dari kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Ya, namamu. Apa kau punya nama?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Sungmin." _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sambil menyebut namanya.

"Sungmin? Nama yang bagus." Kyuhyun juga jadi ingin tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum, "Kenalkan aku Kyuhyun."

"Kyu?" Sungmin kembali memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkedip lucu.

"Hmm, kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Minnie." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Minnie!" Kali ini bukan nada tanya yang dikeluarkannya. Sungmin berseru senang.

"Nde Minnie." Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dan kita akan menjadi teman yang baik." Kyuhyun juga ikut senang jika _yeoja_ itu menyukai nama yang dia berikan.

.

_Takkan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini._

_._

_TBC_

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 1

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**Fairy Love**

**.**

**Reted: T. **

**.Romance/Fantasy.**

**Summary: ****Cho Kyuhyun, mempunyai seorang istri yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Dalam suatu kejadian yang tidak diduga dia bertemu dengan seorang peri. Peri yang begitu polos, lugu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka peri itu akan mengubah segalanya dengan cepat.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

**.**

Dari sini kita bisa melihat 2 orang, ah, tidak! Hanya satu orang. Satunya lagi bukan manusia, dia peri.

Ya, peri. Peri seperti didongeng, selalu bertaburan cahaya-cahaya indah yang berkelap-kelip, mempunyai sayap, cantik dan mempunyai sihir. Tapi dengan semua kesempurnaan itu, peri ini juga punya kekurangan. Entahlah, belum ada yang tahu kekurangannya.

"Jadi kau sudah lama disini?" Sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

Peri itu hanya mengangguk sambil terbang kesana-kemari tidak tenang.

"Apakah disini ada manusia lain selain aku?" Sungmin berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Manusia?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ya, manusia. Seperti aku." Kyuhyun juga ikut berhenti sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menggeleng, entah jawabannya itu 'tidak' atau 'tidak tahu'.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. _Namja_ itu lanjut berjalan diikuti sang peri dibelakang. Sungmin tersenyum malu melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Dia ingin menyentuh punggung itu, tapi dia takut. Sungmin takut teman barunya akan marah padanya jika dia berbuat sesuatu seenaknya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Membuat Sungmin panik.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil kembali melihat jalan didepannya. Memang peri ini tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Dia bisa tinggal dimana saja yang dia mau dihutan ini, takkan ada yang marah atau peduli padanya. Sungmin juga tidak tahu sebenarnya dia tinggal dimana.

"Kalau begitu kau dari mana?" Lewat beberapa detik, Kyuhyun kembali berbalik.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan berekspresi senang dan girang setelahnya. Dia menggoyangkan tangan mungilnya, membuat gerakan memanggil. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang mengerti pada isyarat yang dia berikan, Sungmin segera terbang menjauh. Kyuhyun yang mengikuti dari belakang. Berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Sungmin.

Peri itu membawanya pada bagian hutan yang dalam. Mungkin pada bagian tengah hutan.

Kyuhyun agak risih dengan hutan. Walaupun bisa dibilang indah, hutan ini penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang rimbun dan besar. Sepertinya akan mengerikan jika pada malam hari. Belum lagi hewan-hewan yang bisa ditemukan dimana-mana.

Tak sadar Sungmin berhenti pada bagian hutan yang tidak tertutup pohon sama sekali. Hanya tempat itu yang disinari matahari secara keseluruhan. Tempat itu seperti bukit kecil berwarna hijau, penuh rerumputan pendek dan bunga-bunga kecil dan yang pastinya bukit itu indah.

Sungmin duduk ditengan bukit itu, tempat dimana sinar matahari bersinar terang. _Yeoja_ itu menutup mata, mengambil nafas dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya lalu tersenyum tenang.

_Indah. Dia begitu sempurna_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Andai saja _yeoja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan peri pasti dia akan- _tidak_! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho?!, Ingat? Kau punya Ryeowook dirumah. Dia sedang menunggumu pulang sekarang.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam. Dia berdiri mematung sambil menatap keindahan yang ada didepannya. Bukan bukit itu, tapi Sungmin yang indah.

Sungmin akhirnya membuka mata, masih sambil tersenyum tenang. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menatapnya. _Yeoja_ itu memiringkan kepala sambil berkedip lucu. Bingung dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak, pikiran dan hatinya seakan menuntut untuk tetap seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh bergerak!

Peri itu akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Bergerak salah tingkah dengan seburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. "K-Kyu?" Sungmin kembali berdiri dan menunduk. Berucap lirih memanggil nama Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu tak lagi menatapnya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maafkan aku." _Namja_ itu berusaha menatap kearah lain. Kemana saja, asal bukan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau berasal dari sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat dia sudah bisa menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

Sungmin mengangguk kikuk.

"Apa selain kau, tak ada peri lain lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sungmin menjawab lirih. Dulu sewaktu dia lahir dari salah satu bunga yang ada disini, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Dibukit ini, ditengah hutan, sendirian. Sungmin terlahir dari bunga yang hanya tumbuh satu di hutan ini. Selama ada dihutan ini dia selalu menunggu, mungkin saja peri lain akan mucul atau menjemputnya. Tapi tidak ada yang datang, sampai dia mendengar suara hantaman keras. Dia pikir peri-peri itu sudah datang dan ingin menjemputnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin mencoba mencari asal dari suara itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan luka dan tak sadarkan diri. Dia sempat kecewa, karena yang datang bukan peri sepertinya. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk merawat Kyuhyun, menyembuhkan luka-luka Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya, sampai Kyuhyun bisa berdiri didepannya sekarang ini.

"Min?" Kyuhyun sedari tadi melihat Sungmin yang melamun, "Minnie." _Namja_ itu terus memanggil Sungmin, sampai akhirnya peri itu tersadar dan kembali tersenyum manis.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terpukau dengan keindahan yang ada didepannya.

"Ehem...," Kyuhyun ber-dehem, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dan rasa deg-degan yang melandanya secara tiba-tiba. "A-apa kau tahu mata air yang berada di hutan ini?" Tenggorokan Kyuhyun gatal, dia haus. Sudah 1 harian dia tidak menyentuh air sama sekali. _Ini hutan, pasti ada tempat dimana mata air itu mengalir_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam, dia sedang berpikir. Matanya mengerjap lucu beberapa kali dan dia kembali tersenyum.

Kepalanya bergerak mengangguk, diikuti dengan rambut panjangnnya yang bergerak indah. Untuk kesekin kalinya Kyuhyun menatap takjub.

_Yeoja_ mungil yang ada didepannya ini mengepakkan sayapnya dan dia melayang. Memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih diam ditempat mengagumi keindahan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin bergerak cepat dan penuh semangat.

.

Sudah lama mereka berjalan, rasa haus Kyuhyun juga sudah sangat menyiksa.

Sampai akhirnya Sungmin berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik kebelakang.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya dan beralih pada air terjun. Kembali, Kyuhyun terpukau.

Ternyata banyak sekali keindahan yang ada dihutan ini. Tidak menunggu-nuggu lagi, Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat dan meminum air terjun yang mengalir. Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru.

Sementara menunggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih memilih mendekati tembok air terjun yang sedikit basah dan agak berlumut. Disana ada ukiran-ukiran panjang dan indah. Sejak pertama kali menemukan air terjun ini dan melihat tulisan ini, Sungmin sangat penasaran dengan artinya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa membacanya. Sudah 4 hari setelah dia lahir, Sungmin selalu pergi ke air terjun ini, dia selalu melihat ukiran itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia sangat ingin tahu arti ukiran yang tercetak disana. Dia bukan manusia, kalian tahu. Dia tumbuh di luar batas pengetahuan manusia. Saat Sungmin membuka mata untuk pertama kali, penampilannya sudah seperti ini. Tak ada proses tumbuh seperti layaknya seorang manusia.

Tangan Sungmin kembali meraba dinding air terjun itu dengan penasaran. Air terjun ini selalu berhasil memukaunya.

Hanya beberapa yang Sungmin tahu tentang air terjun ini. Selain keindahannya, air terjun ini juga mempunyai sihir. Sihir seperti apa juga Sungmin kurang tahu, tapi yang Sungmin tahu, air terjun ini hanya bisa terlihat disaat-saat tertentu saja. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau sedang apa disana Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Sungmin yang hanya mengelus dinding air terjun itu dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dia merasa tak perlu memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

Langkah _namja_ itu semakin cepat mendekati Sungmin. Dia juga ikut melihat dinding dengan ukiran itu.

Walaupun ukiran itu sudah hampir ditutupi oleh lumut yang hijau, tapi Kyuhyun tahu ukiran ini adalah tulisan latin. Tangannya juga terulur untuk menyentuh tulisan itu, meraba setiap tulisan latin yang terlukis disana.

_"Aliquid pulcri, non est aeternum,  
__Decor enim ingressus III menses.  
Omnia cum magicis omnipotentis potest mutare,  
Tuis auspiciis corporis, divitiae, ut diligatis omnia potes habere elit."_

Kyuhyun membacanya dengan lancar, membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tahu ini?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia seorang peneliti dan ilmuan yang hebat dan berpengalaman. "Kau tahu artinya?" Sungmin bertanya lagi dan Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Sesuatu yang indah tidak abadi," Tanpa diminta Kyuhyun mengartikan kalimat itu dengan pelan. "Keindahan terjadi selama 3 bulan, dengan sihir yang maha kuasa kau bisa mengubah segalanya. Takdirmu, fisikmu, kekayaanmu, dan segala sesuatu yang kau cintai, bisa kau pertahankan disini." Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, tidak mengerti artinya. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin.

Peri itu seakan mengerti apa yang tertulis di dinding air terjun ini. Dan ini suatu pertanda untuk Sungmin.

.

_Disaat kenyataan itu datang kepadamu, apa yang kau bisa lakukan?_

.

"Kyuhyun...," Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar namanya di panggil. Dia masih berdiri bersama Sungmin, masih menatap tulisan latin itu mencoba berpikir.

"Kyuhyuuun...," Suara itu memang masih terdengar sayup, tapi suara itu semakin mendekat.

"KYUHYUN!" Jeritan itu menggema, menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang seketika menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Ryeowook disana, istrinya disana. Berdiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Dibelakang Ryeowook, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang waktu itu juga menjadi korban saat kecelakaan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dia ingin melihat Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tidak ada disampinya lagi. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencoba mencari Sungmin tapi tetap saja tidak ada.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriakan Ryeowook kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan mencari Sungmin nanti saja.

"Untunglah kau selamat _yeobo_. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kami kira kau menghilang Kyuhyun, kami dari kemarin terus mencarimu bersama pihak yang berwajib yang juga ikut membantu." Teman Kyuhyun juga ikut mendekat dan merangkul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sedari kecelakaan itu berada di hutan ini." Dia mencoba memberi tahu, "Apa kau tahu kita dimana sekarang? Apa nama wilayah hutan ini?"

Teman-teman Kyuhyun saling bertatapan, "Entahlah Kyu," Salah satu temannya menjawab, "Kami bahkan tidak tahu hutan ini pernah ada. Kau tahu, sewaktu kami mencoba mencarimu didekat jurang, hutan ini belum ada sampai kami memutuskan pergi untuk mencari ketempat lain." Temannya itu menjelaskan dengan ragu-ragu, "Dan saat kami kembali ketempat jurang itu, hutan ini muncul." Temannya itu menaikkan bahunya tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin ambil pusing. Mungkin mereka yang tidak memerhatikan hutan ini, atau mungkin mereka memang benar.

_Aneh._

.

TBC.

Huwaaaa, ini pendek! T.T. Mianhae...DX

Mungkin part selanjutnya saya kan usaha, semoga saja lebih baik. FIGHTING!

oh yaaaa, aku cuman mau bilang buat sesama JOYer, **Happy 7th anniversary KyuMin! HAPPY KYUMIN DAY!** #kissuKyuMin#Plaak!

.

Gomawo yang udah mau baca ff ku yang gaje ini XD. Apalagi yang udah review XD. Terima kasih untuk kalian semualah pokoknya XD! kkk~

Salam sayang,

Clara Eduardo Wijaya

.

Review please?


End file.
